


Coincidence

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Public Sex, Stripper!Hikaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru meets Hikaru in a strip club. (A separated-at-birth AU)</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

Kaoru never thought working for a magazine would be so.. dirty. When they'd told him he had to do an interview with someone at a new club, he really didn't expect to be sent _here._ It took him nearly ten minutes to get through security and once that was done he was just slightly horrified at how _normal_ the room looked in light. Of course, in five minutes the lights would all go down and things would get even more horrifying. Because Kaoru was, in fact, in a strip club. And not just any. Oh no, of course he had to get sent to the most extreme, barely-legal club there was.

 

He vaguely remembers ordering a beer, but is still surprised to find it in his hand when he sits on the left side of the stage, next to what appeared to be a large circular cage with an open door and a pole in the center. He had a decent vantage point of the stage from where he was, unable to get as close as he'd like due to the hoards of women and the surprising amount of males that crowded the tables. The lights dimmed around the tables and brightened harshly on the stage, making the patrons scream in anticipation. Kaoru focused on the area just off the side of the stage, where the seemed to be a commotion.

 

A tall man wearing only a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of glasses, was holding a struggling redhead by what seemed to be a leather collar, the younger looking male nearly choking himself as he flailed and kicked his feet out furiously. The redhead was wrestled toward the cage right next to Kaoru. The first, obviously more dominant man, gave one sharp shove, sending the smaller one flying into the cage. The time it took for him to catch himself on the pole and try to fling himself out again was just enough for the door to be slammed closed, and soon the man was grabbing at thin air, banging his shoulders against the bars angrily.

 

The man with the glasses ran a hand through his hair before chuckling and addressing the audience through a microphone clipped to his ear that Kaoru hadn't noticed. “Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen, our boy hasn't been behaving lately.” He said devilishly, the boy in question snarling at him. He continued without batting an eye. He introduced himself as Kyouya, and then the first dancer, a slim blond named Tamaki.

 

Kaoru tried to watch the violet-eyed dancer, but his eyes kept being drawn back to the man as he paced on all fours around the edges of his cage, snarling and baring his teeth at anyone who dared to look. His sneer dropped however, when his eyes fell on Kaoru. His head tilted to the side and he crawled closer, lifting himself up so his bare chest pressed against the bars. Their eyes met and Kaoru couldn't help but stare. Even in the dim light, this man was a carbon copy of himself. Kaoru bit his lip a bit nervously, looking away, but the action only seemed to upset his impostor, who whined and pushed his hips against the bars like he was trying to get his attention. Kaoru just cleared his throat and focused intently on the stage.

 

It seemed to take hours before Hikaru was released by his boss. He'd stopped trying to get the boy's attentions, focusing instead on rolling and gyrating his hips for the more than willing women that came to him. They seemed to vibrate with excitement when he pressed against the bars, growling down at them dangerously. The bills tucked into his waistband changed his attitude though, and soon he was purring darkly and leaning down to press his face closer to the bars. His tongue flicked at the air invitingly, and his lips clashed with the soft ones of a female as her friend pushed her forward. The girl jumped away with a squeal, leaving Hikaru with a sad little pout.

 

“Chelsea, you hurt his feelings!” One of the group cooed, reaching through the bars to ruffle his hair. He let out a soft hum at the affection.

 

“Hello ladies.” Kyouya greeted the customers in perfect English, smiling at them. Hikaru let out a displeased grunt, banging his shoulders against the bars to bring the attention back to him. He was barely spared a glance as Kyouya continued his little act. “I hope he has been behaving for you?” The women giggled and nodded eagerly, and Hikaru checked the clock on the wall discretely. Almost midnight.. Soon things would _really_ get fun. He purred in the back of his throat and skittered up the bars of his cage, clinging to the top and thrashing to get the attention of anyone he could. He succeeded.

 

“Holy shit..” It was the tiniest whisper, and he was sure for a moment that he'd imagined it, but when he looked, his strange new customer was in fact staring at him once more. He let go with his hands and dropped down so he swung lazily, arms over his head as he held on with his legs.

 

The clock stuck twelve and he dropped, landing almost too gracefully before stalking over to his boss. “Kyouya..” He whined softly, knowing his voice would be picked up by the microphone clipped to his shirt. The boss paid him no mind, so he whined louder, knocking against the bars again. “Kyouya, you promised.” He reminded with a pout, not overly fond of this part of the act, but more than willing to go along if it was the means to the end. Kyouya pushed his glasses up and turned.

 

“Have you learned your lesson?” He asked expectantly, folding his arms. Hikaru nodded quickly. “And?”

 

“I promise I won't fuck Tamaki's throat so hard that he can't talk ever again.” He recited petulantly, sounding like a child who'd been denied their favorite treat. He heard his new found boy gasp sharply. _Oh,_ Hikaru thought with a private smirk. _Guess no one warned him._

 

Kyouya studied him for a moment before nodding. “Fine, you little brat.” He said with a roll of his eyes, opening the cage door and allowing Hikaru to slink out. The girls had scampered away somewhere, so there was nothing stopping Hikaru from drawing to his full height and pulling Kyouya in for a deep kiss. They fought for dominance, still clearing in the light of the stage, before Kyouya controlled him with a sharp bite to his lip. Hikaru pulled away with a whimper, tongue flashing over the wound briefly before Kyouya took his chin in hand and pulled him to meet his gaze. “I may allow you to dominate those other boys and fuck them as you please..” He nearly purred. “But when it comes to me, you will always submit.” Hikaru shivered and nodded, his soft 'yes' only adding fuel to the fire as the remaining clientele screamed. _Kyouya was right,_ Hikarumused _. They do enjoy watching me be dominated._

 

Hikaru had worked at the club for nearly three years now, and had done the exotic shows for two. And in all that time, he had never submitted. He would always choose his victim, be it from his fellow staff or a willing member of the crowd, and thoroughly used them for the enjoyment of himself and their spectators. But of course, he never left his consorts wanting. A sharp slap on his rear and a murmured command to go get ready snapped him out of his musings and he gave Kyouya a playful smirk, kissing his cheek before strutting away. He paused briefly to say something to Mori, before going back into the change rooms and stretching, a sly grin working it's way across his face.

 

“Hikaru wishes to speak with you, Hitachiin-sama.” Kaoru nearly jumped out of his skin at the deep voice that was suddenly by his ear, twisting around to look at the waiter behind him. Bare-chested except for a tie and tight pants that accentuated certain, ahem.. _areas_ , a well muscled man was leaning down to speak quietly in his ear. Kaoru hesitated before nodding slowly, standing up and following him.

 

 _So Hikaru is the cage-man's name.. He was the one I was supposed to interview._ Kaoru thought to himself. According to his editor, the male was a hot commodity, something any rational woman would want to read about. Which of course meant they had to get an interview and sell more magazines.

 

“ _He doesn't usually give out audiences so easily though, so I'm sending you. Do your voodoo thing and make him talk.”_

 

His 'voodoo thing', as the editor had called it, was simply a mix of charm and knowing which buttons to poke. He mused over what exactly to say to this man, this near-exact double of himself. He admitted that he hadn't done too much research, blushing too much just from going on the club's website. The small amount he was able to gather from speaking to a few female co-workers, was that the man had no name. At least, none that the customers knew. He danced with passion, from what the women had said, and made every customer feel as if he were dancing only for them. From what they had said, he was more of an after-midnight performer. Whatever _that_ meant. No one would tell him! He was frustrated, but not so much so that he was brazen enough to look it up online.

 

Kaoru was jerked from his thoughts as the dark haired man spoke again. “Hika-chan.” He said almost playfully, something that Kaoru wasn't expecting from the serious looking man. “You're 'friend' is here.”

 

“Very funny Mori-kun.” Hikaru rolled his eyes as he stepped out from what seemed to be a shower, a towel slung lowly on his hips and another casually wiping through his hair. “ Hitachiin Kaoru..” His eyes opened as he nearly purred at him. “Please, have a seat.”

 

A bit stunned, Kaoru plopped into one of the dressing room chairs unceremoniously, eyes quickly taking in the other dancers and performers that were there, politely ignoring their exchange. “How do you know my name?”

 

“I think a better question is..” The towel slid down around his neck, and his hands slammed down on either side of the makeup counter behind him. “Why do you look like me?” Kaoru flinched a bit at the sudden closeness and accusation in his eyes.

 

“I-I honestly don't know!” There was a tense moment before Hikaru smirked. Kaoru let out a breath of relief. Hikaru paused over him for a long moment before grabbing his wrist and pulling him up.

 

“Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?”

 

“Hikaru, Kyouya said-” Tamaki was cut off by an almost evil smile from Hikaru. The blonde man shivered slightly from the gaze.

 

“I'll be out in time, Kyo doesn't have to worry.” With that he swung out of the room and up a set of stairs, pulling a surprised Kaoru behind him. He was pushed into a sound-proofed bedroom and pushed on to the bed. “Let me introduce myself more thoroughly. My name is Hitachiin Hikaru. Though, most people just call me Hikaru, seeing as I was disowned.” He shrugged as if it was nothing. “My parents divorced when was young and my father didn't exactly _approve_ of my sexual choices. Your turn.”

 

Kaoru blinked a bit in surprise, but cleared his throat. “Well, you obviously know my name. My father died when I was about two, and I've lived with my mother ever since. She's a popular clothing designer in Japan, and didn't seem to mind me being gay.” He said quickly, not entirely comfortable with just dumping his life story on the table. Hikaru nodded for a moment as he took in the information. Before he could reply though, a very annoyed Kyouya came banging on the door.

 

“Hikaru, get your skinny ass out here before I drag it out.” He said calmly. Hikaru rolled his eyes and stepped outside the door, giving Kaoru a look to stay put.

 

As soon as he was gone, Kaoru whipped out his phone and dialed his mother.

 

Hikaru rolled his eyes once more at his boss before stepping back in to the bedroom, smirking at his counterpart. “So Kaoru.. Do you trust me~?”


End file.
